American Boot
| "How could dis happen?" This site contains a lot of red links. Please create these links and expand. |} "I am American Boot!’’ —American Boot — American Boot is a recurring character in STBlackST videos. American Boot has a ordinary TF2 Soldier model but can transform into a boot. He is first seen in the video 'Everyday Routine' fighting Death Machine and lost, but he won on their next encounter in 'Unusual Troubles', and again on their final meeting in 'RED Team goes to Japan'. He is one of the most seen characters, having a part (major or minor) in most videos. History His first occurrence was in the video 'Everyday Routine', where he is first given the ability to turn into a boot by the RED Medic. In his boot form, he approached Death Machine, but was thrown away, to which he transformed back into regular form, holding a sword. Death Machine stabbed a fake version of him, before he revealed himself again, but Death Machine shot him in the head with a pistol. Later, the RED Medic, and the RED Spy found him, and 'diagnosed' him, pronouncing him dead. He then woke up, and protested, but RED Spy knocked him out with a mailbox. His next appearance was in the video 'Not so Magical Events', where he is first seen unboxing crates, and eventually gets a 'Dr's Dapper Topper', which he trades with one of the Twin Spies for Miss Pauling, who was transformed into a television. The Spy then steals a RED Sniper's(unknown if related to Everyday Routine RED Sniper) van, and drives away. American Boot catches up and climbs on the back, but is knocked off by the RED Demoman. He asks for assistance from a nearby phone, which delivers him dynamite. It blows up in his face(literally), and he is blown away to the RED Medic, who is examining Miss Pauling as a television. He then finds the Spy driving, and he shoots a wheel out with his rocket launcher, causing him to get distracted and crash into the RED Pyro. American Boot and the Spy then go back and forth killing each other and coming back with the Dead Ringer. His next appearance was in the video 'Spy is a Troublemaker', where he is stored in a crate, and he is knocked down from above by the RED Heavy. He is then scared by the RED Spy, who was recently transformed into a dove, into falling off the cliff side. He lives, saying he 'did not have permission to die', but is then called, and given his permission to die, shortly before being shot in the head by the hatless half of the Twin Spies, as well as the RED Medic. The next appearance of American Boot is in the video 'Soldier's Magnificent Adventure'. American Boot is playing a game on his tablet, when he loses, and quits the game. He goes to get coffee, but is interrupted when the Announcer calls for the control point to be enabled. He rocket jumps towards the point, where a BLU Spy, and BLU Sniper are already waiting. The BLU Sniper shoots and (presumably) kills him, and the BLU Spy places a sticky bomb on him and blows him up, but he uses the Dead Ringer, and comes back to life. American Boot then turns around to open a crate, which he finds a map in. He goes to find the RED Engineer, to help build a boat for him. After the boat is built, American Boot kicks the RED Engineer off of the boat, and goes to the treasure island alone. Soon after arriving, he is confronted by the island's natives, who knock him out and tie him to a tree. He is then saved by the RED Engineer, who distracts the natives with a dispenser, and takes American Boot away with a flying boat. The American Boot is next seen in the video 'Unusual Troubles', showing off a magic trick done by RED Heavy, and RED Spy. RED Heavy proceeds to blow up American Boot's 'crap'. He is later seen doing exercise, before he is called to help capture the control point. He uses a pistol to shoot the BLU Spy down from space, who crashes into the control point, causing all the sentries there to blow up, leaving the point free to be captured, which they do so. They then run into Death Machine again, but American Boot quickly knocks him out, and they proceed to the next control point, where they fight the Mecha Medic, and capture the point. His next appearance is in the video 'Morning Events', first denying RED Engineer's bored request to teleport cakes, and then doing 'good stuff' with RED Engineer and RED Heavy. After recovering, American Boot finds RED Spy, and kicks the RED Pyro, knocking down Tracer and Widowmaker. After being called by the RED Medic to push the cart, he sits on top of it, calling for it to be pushed. As the Announcer announces the bomb timer counting down, American Boot picks up the cart, and runs with it, but is tripped over by the Announcer. The bomb then explodes. He next appears in 'RED Team's Usual Day', but appears mostly as a minor character. He first knocks RED Scout's tablet out of his hands, which fly into the RED Sniper's jarate 'tower', and knock it all down. The RED Scout twists his grenade, making his hat come up, off his head, and it shows a Demoman's head, and the camera pans back down to reveal American Boot holding a Dr's Dapper Topper. He later comes back to capture the point, but it appears to be broken. The RED Engineer, RED Medic, and American Boot are interrupted when they try to fix it by the impending rocket launch, by the Haunted Pyro with Duck Head. They then fight the Haunted Pyro with Duck Head, and win, stopping the rocket by throwing a cake at the button. He appears again in the video 'Extraordinary Weekend', but only as a minor character, first getting his neck snapped by Miss Pauling, then firing the RED Spy for his incompetence in the restaurant. He appears next as a major character in the video 'Very Unusual Troubles'. First, sleeping in bed, and getting woken by his alarm clock. After the RED Demoman and RED Heavy get drunk on vodka and pass out, and Merasmus arrives in his Cadillac, he steals it, and drives away. He is then called by 'Captain Scout', who tells him 'the S.S 'We're done suckin' juicy c**ks' is about to launch', before firing the cannons. American Boot calls RED Medic for help, and him and his 'crew' crash a boat into the S.S We're done suckin' juicy c**ks. The BLU Engineer is seen with a 'Miss Pauling Sentry', but this is sapped by the RED Spy, and it is turned into a RED Sentry, which then blows up and a full-body Miss Pauling is revealed. The Twin Spies' then show up, but in an upgraded form, 'Mecha Spies'. After a fight, the RED Team eventually win. Next, in the video 'Extremely Unusual Troubles', American Boot mostly has minor roles or gags, up until the fight scene of the video, where he, as well as the RED Scout and RED Spy, fight the Mecha Heavy. The RED Spy is knocked out before the fight can be resolved, but when the RED Scout attempts to use his titular ability, 'bending time and space', it is interrupted by the Mecha Heavy, which causes the first major time jump in the series. American Boot is transported back to the events of 'Spy is a Troublemaker', and he is knocked down by the RED Heavy. The events follow again, leading to his death, but time reverses again, and he kills the RED Demoman, Merasmus, and the RED Spy. The Space Cakes notice this, and send BLU Cake Engineers to deal with him. Then, American Boot from the future appears, and says, "Come with me if you want to live". Immediately after this, he is seen in the video 'Catastrophically Unusual Troubles'. American Boot from the future is sent back in time to get American Boot from the past to help them. They agree, but Future American Boot is then crushed by a pillar. American Boot takes the teleporter for himself, and finds the RED Spy and Merasmus traveling through time as well, from the events in the video 'Morning Events'. Upon arrival in the future, American Boot sees himself and the RED Engineer boarding a boat, according to the events in the video 'Soldier's Magnificent Adventure'. He then knocks out the RED Engineer, revealing a cake on his head, like the ones on the Cake Engineers. The cake then electrocutes him, but is killed when he uses a sticky bomb launcher to get it in time. American Boot places the cake plate onto the teleporter, which opens up a door in front of him, leading to the Space Cake headquarters. American Boot has a fight with the Master Cake, and loses to Death Machine once he is summoned, but is revived, and kills Master Cake by detaching him from his body by kicking him, and shooting him. This causes the cake-run reality to reset, reverting back to the events of 'Spy is a Troublemaker', but the difference being, American Boot is still alive, explaining his future appearances (and past death). American Boot is seen again in the video 'Extravagant Picnic', where he fishes, and cooks and eats mushrooms. These cause him to hallucinate, and after the RED Spy hits him with a baguette, he believes the campground is 'crap', and tries to burn it. Unfortunately, the RED Sniper extinguishes the fire quickly, and (presumably) kills American Boot. This all turns out to just be a book, and it leads into the events of 'Extraordinary Weekend', with the RED Sniper calling for pizza. American Boot appears again in 'Saturday's Troubles', and has mainly gag roles, up until the fight with Joker Scout. He attempts to shoot the Joker Scout with his shotgun, but is stopped by the RED Scout, for whatever reason. Eventually, he knocks out the Joker Scout by turning into a boot, crushing him. His last appearance to date was in the video 'RED Team goes to Japan', where he and RED Scout go to Mann Co. to claim a free package of some kind. RED Heavy and RED Spy come along, albeit unwanted. American Boot comes up with the idea of going to Japan in a box, 'like men'. American Boot, whilst on the plane, leaves the box, and goes to look around. After looking out the window, and discovering they aren't heading for Japan, but Canada, he hijacks the plane and steers it for Japan. After a short while, the plane malfunctions and breaks, so RED Team grab parachutes and jump out. They all make it successfully to earth, but RED Heavy gets hit by a car, and RED Scout is hung in a tree, and has to be shot down. While RED Heavy, and RED Scout do their own things, American Boot and RED Spy go to a club. RED Spy leaves after being confronted by a Japanese Heavy, and that's the last time he is seen before the fight scene. American Boot jumps in, saving RED Scout from Death Machine's slash. After going back and forth, the RED Spy appears with a tank made of baguettes, and fires a disco ball towards Death Machine, showing 5 dancing baguettes. This leaves Death Machine distracted for long enough for American Boot to kick him and knock him out. Abilities In order of oldest to newest, these are all the moves that American Boot has used. * Rocket (Launches a rocket from the rocket launcher) * Grenade (Throws a grenade) * American Shotgun (Shoots the opponent with a shotgun) * Freedom Grenade (Same as Grenade) * Eagle Punch (American Boot rushes towards the opponent and punches them) * American Rocket (Same as Rocket) * Rocket Grenade (Same as Grenade) * Merasmus (Merasmus runs over the enemy with his Cadillac) * RED Special (American Boot rocket jumps into the air, then fires rockets down towards the opponent. RED Spy then backstabs the opponent) * Shotgun (Same as American Shotgun) * Merasmus (Merasmus uses a magic move. Can be intercepted by Mecha Heavy) * Medic Support (RED Medic arrives with a Kritzkrieg. Fires crit rockets towards the enemy) * Shield (Uses the teleporter to up your defense) * Merasmus (Merasmus runs over the enemy with his DeLorean) * American Bombs (Shoot a sticky bomb towards the opponent) * Miss Pauling (Summons Miss Pauling with the teleporter) * Pizza Boy (Summons the Pizza Boy, attacks enemy with Pyro head flamethrower) * American Boot SPECIAL (RED Spy flips American Boot into the air, American Boot grows large in size, and he stomps on the enemy) * American Boot SPECIAL (Heal all group with dance) Category:Characters